Artificial reality systems are becoming increasingly ubiquitous with applications in many fields such as computer gaming, health and safety, industrial, and education. As a few examples, artificial reality systems are being incorporated into mobile devices, gaming consoles, personal computers, movie theaters, and theme parks. In general, artificial reality is a form of reality that has been adjusted in some manner before presentation to a user, which may include, e.g., a virtual reality (VR), an augmented reality (AR), a mixed reality (MR), a hybrid reality, or some combination and/or derivatives thereof.
Typical artificial reality systems include one or more devices for rendering and displaying content to users. As one example, an artificial reality system may incorporate a head-mounted display (HMD) worn by a user and configured to output artificial reality content to the user. In particular, the artificial reality system typically computes a current pose (e.g., position and orientation) of a frame of reference, such as the HMD, and selectively renders the content for display to the user based on the current pose. The artificial reality content may include completely-generated content or generated content combined with captured content (e.g., real-world video and/or images).